A small guesture
by elfofdeath
Summary: Prompt: Write a love story with hands: for the Prince and heiress google community


Prompt: Write a love story with hands:

Rated M:

Small Gestures

Touch was something Vegeta hated, after tears if abuse under Frieza and his army any touch made his body fear that punishment. Vegeta hated to admit it and hid it under his stoic fearsome ways and as a warrior he was not meant to fear.

The Briefs challenge his comfort zone though, he hated the uneasy feelings their nature brought him. He remembered how Frieza would smile, speak kind words to him and then go into his normal being of pure evil and hit him till he passed out or bleed out.

He never gave in or gave up, his pride kept him going and made him strong. Yet simple Earth gestures made him snap, a simple pat on the back from Dr Briefs when he was excited about building him gravity enhancing machines made him yell and fire Ki, but he would not harm those that he could use. The woman Punchy Briefs was worse, she would come near him and invade his personal space, make sweet comments that made him disgusted,the blonde haired woman knew better then to touch him it seemed she respected his need not be touched.

Then their was the blue haired heiress that had invited him to this home. She was the worse of them, she smiled sweetly at him without fear or hesitation, she snapped when he ordered her around, she did everything that made him weary of her. No on could be kind without a hidden intent.

When she came near and poked her finger in his face, or simply dragged him around to show off her new inventions to help him train he snapped at her and threw her hand away as gently as he could offer a weakling like her. This blue haired genius had too many uses to injure her and she had figured out that so she had the confidence to do what she wanted around him and that was his downfall.

Small gestures on her part confused him, she held him when he injured himself in that gravity room, he heard her voice but couldn't open his eyes of move her hand of him. Why did she care about his well being? No on had cared before about him as he knew if he had had died under Frieza no one would mourn him. He knew no one had mourned him on Namek. He knew the woman who shred tears for him now would of smiled in relief on Namek.

' False tears, she pretends to care..'

When he found the power to wake from his nightmare, he saw her still by his side sleeping. He tried to reached out feeling his muscles ache and burn. He felt weak and that could not be, he was silent as he forced himself to move. He took wires out off his veins, he hit up freeing himself from some of his badges so he could move freely. He kept his pain internalised as he moved to the gravity room,he would not let his body be this weak. He had to train and become stronger and he out the gravity on and trained.

Bulma awoke seeing Vegeta gone from the bed, she grasped and rand to her control room, Vegeta was in no condition to train so she used her control panel to patch her way through to the gravity room to yell at him, but he yelled back and they argued

" Leave me alone! " Vegeta yelled

Bulma went silent and give him a hurt look.

" Fine. "

She closed the lines of communication down, she bit her finger as she sat worried about him. She just wanted him to know she cared for him but he pushed jet out when she tried, maybe he was beyond her help.

She sat written down some schematics as she she saw Vegeta force himself into her lab throwing down broken bits ad he panted covered in bruises and scars.

" Heh your room was no match for me, even with my injuries I surpassed it."

Bulma looked the broken bot and to him and stood up and slapped him.

" You idiot, please stop pushing yourself like this.. You'll die for real if you keep this up." She yelled upset

Tears appeared on her blue eyes as Vegeta stared her down with a fearsome looks, he raised his hand to retort to her hit but when she flinched he scoffed.

" Like I'd waist energy on you."

Bulma breathed as he put his hand down, she walked to him taken his hands and he give her an agitated look. He grabbed her hands and pinned her into a wall with her arms above her head.

" I told you to leave me be, stop touching me,stop talking to me it pisses me off woman."

Bulma looked him in the eyes and gripped his hands.

" Vegeta… I just want to show you I care, why do you keep pushing me away.."

" You don't care for me woman, you pity me." He snapped " No one is this kind without motive, what your motive hmm? "

He moved one hand down her arm toward her neck. He notice her grasp as he held it firmly.

" I'm not like your weakling friends I do not fear your tempter, I am not fooled by your charms. The only reason you and your family live is because your useful to me."

Bulma grabbed his hands as she found it hard to breath in, she struggled against him. He smiled and as he took in her scent, he let her neck go and she panted as he held her firmly.

He notice how she looked him in the eyes now as she lowly replied.

" There is no trick to my kindness Vegeta, I don't want you hurt anymore, I don't want see you injured. When you act like an idiot I'll call you out on it its how I've always been. "

She gripped his hand tight.

" Your life means something Vegeta, don't waste it away, live for tomorrow."

He blinked at her, never had he knowing someone to care for him, he never knowing this warmth. It was an odd feeling his hand loosened it's grip on her and trailed the skin on her arm. He backed away and looked her over. He walked away without another word that day.

She felt goose bumps fir days after Vegeta touch, every time he was near she felt excitement and a desire to be touched by him. She had not felt such feelings I'm a long time, which made her think why she waisted getting touched by Yamacha still. She knew Vegeta wasn't at ease with touch so she had to be sky, she had left Yamacha begot and dump him for Vegeta's touch.

She was in the gravity room when he came in grunting, she had fix something he had broke. She moved her hair as she looked at him, he came close now and she stood up and smiled at him with a smug look on her face. She slide her hand across his muscular arms and he stiffened.

" Does my touch scare you that much?" She teased

He gritted his teeth.

" A thought Saiyans were fearless."

He felt her touch his face gently.

He felt her hand and touched it wearily, he felt her close the distance as she felt his chest with her other arm, almost wanting to feel the hard work that went into his body. He froze up at first as this woman crossed his boundaries with ease, he only forced such touched on women, but she came to him willingly.

He took her hands as he moved her back from him he took his white amour off and pulled her back to him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She gripped his shoulders, as his hands worked down her body and he lifted her into him, he held her under her tights as he found a wall to press her against and then once she was supported his used one hand to explore her curves.

He had desires her for so long, but resisted this sweet temptation. She to be pulling at the latex that he wore under his amour, urging him to remove it. He would soon oblige her, but he had to remove her clothing. He rand his hand to her shirt and ripped it a little bit Bulma grabbed his hand.

" No ripping my clothing." She demand

She guided his hand I'm how to take her shirt off, so he could do the same with her jeans. He grunted annoyed as he was used to taken things by force, but hedge refused. He took her dammed clothes off in the way she demanded it be done. She sighed as his hands roamed her naked skin, he took his the rest of his clothing off. He held her close then, teasing and exciting her for the next, his body did bit wed such things, it excited him enough to have her at last.

She held him tight as his hand gripped her body a little, she moaned his name which made him hold her closer as he worked himself in and out if her. She leant her head on his shoulder as she cried out his name loudly and gripped his tightly, hos hand rested on her as he panted out and held her for a few moments lost in bliss passion brought them both. Soon he came to his senses and put her down and grabbed his clothes and walked out as Bulma grabbed her chest and sighed in content.


End file.
